hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ke Koa Lokomaika'i
Ke Koa Lokomaika'i (The Good Soldier) is the 15th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Danny's mother is questioned by the FBI. Meanwhile, McGarrett partners with a young man with autism who may have information that could solve the murder of the man's only friend. Plot Clara Williams had barely been in town a couple of weeks when suddenly she began using the mother card to trick her son Danny into playing her husband. Apparently there’s thing called the Maui Vacation Club and if you attend a certain amount of meetings at that particular then anyone could get the chance to win a free cruise ship vacation. And Clara desperately wanted that vacation. So everytime her son tried to complain about the meetings and/or lectures regarding the time-shares this club wanted to push on people, she reminded him that she spent hours in labor with him and that she had never missed one of his little League games even though sometimes she had to drive all across the tristate. Thus Danny had at first sucked it up. Meaning he had been trying to be the dutiful son and attend all of the meetings that often went on for hours, but he finally had enough when the guy pushing for a hard sell had tried to flirt with his mother in front of him. That at least had been Danny’s breaking point and he soon admitted who he really was right after that. Although his friends and his team couldn’t exactly sympathize with him just then. A John Doe had gotten reported. And it seemed the only person that knew who the victim was happened to be the autistic man that had brought him to the hospital. Neil Palea was on the spectrum however he was also considered to be highly functioning. So McGarrett knew that he just had to speak to Neil in clear and certain sentences. Which is how he found out that the victim had been Mark. And Mark had been a friend of Neil’s because he had understood Neil’s condition and the two worked together doing night shifts at the nearby parking lot. But Neil hadn’t been able to provide McGarrett with this Mark’s address. Unfortunately addresses and last names weren’t Neil’s thing and he could only take questioning for a certain amount of time. Therefore, McGarrett had asked Neil if they could retrace his and Mark’s steps that would normally lead to Mark’s house. And after they had been following the number six bus for a while, McGarrett came across Mark’s place and found a bloody scene that began inside yet somehow ended up outside. So McGarrett did find the crime scene. However, Neil had begun to create a scene of his own not long afterwards because McGarrett had promised to take him to his job as a night guard by a certain time though McGarrett had been cutting things close by trying to bag and tag everything. Thus McGarrett had left things at the crime scene to Kono and surprisingly Gerard Hirsch who now works as part of the independent cleaning crew responsible for cleaning up crime scenes. And he took Neil to work like promised. And it was while McGarrett was watching Neil that something strange happened. McGarrett started noticing that Neil was preparing for something which was why he was moving things around and making the parking lot look as if it was closed. Hence, he had asked Neil about it and Neil had replied that it was secret that was between Mark and him. Yet what a secret. McGarrett had gone looking around and it was after he noticed that there was a bank next door that he began to put the pieces together. And realized that Mark hadn’t been half the friend that Neil thought he was. Mark had apparently gotten involved with a group of thieves and it seems he had enlisted Neil into helping him cover up the gaping hole that lead from the underground garage park to the bank next door. And though Mark had been able to pocket a hundred grand for the part he played in making millions disappear, Neil had just carried out what he thought was a secret favor for a friend. Meaning he had no idea that he was helping Mark and his newfound friends commit a very serious crime. But that didn’t mean he was safe. Both Neil and Mark had been used in the heist and Mark had ended up dead. So McGarrett had HPD on Neil at all times as he started to investigate the crime ring involved in the heist. Yet, Neil had managed to help there as well because he had kept every cigarette bud that he had found in the stairway and DNA lifted from the buds pointed to Tyson Vargas. And Tyson later showed up dead along with his buddies. And so it was pretty unclear for the team when they were trying to figure out what next. But their theory about there being a fifth partner did turn out to be true. Though she hadn’t been the one to bump off her partners. Ella had used her brother’s shady connections to steal money from an unlisted bank account, but they had all apparently stolen ninety-four million from the wrong sort of person. So the team had dangled Ella out as bait in hopes of catching the man that killed pretty much everyone else involved. And it was Gabriel Waincroft that had tried to bite. Gabriel it seems had been using the bank and Ella’s boss to funnel money out of the country and he took revenge when someone stole from him. But in spite of the elaborate trap they had set up beforehand, Gabriel was able to once again elude everyone even when he should have died after being pushed from a third story window. So though no one had wanted to say it, maybe there is no catching Gabriel! And as for Danny and his mother, the feds have been sniffing around and it seems their interested in what Danny’s brother Matty again. So they’re starting to ask a lot of awkward questions that neither Danny nor his mother wanted to answer Notes * Steve admits to serving "a couple of times" on the USS Enterprise - "The Big E". Deaths Quotes Danny Williams: Okay, but you.. you promised me that it would only take one hour. We've been here for four hours. Clara Williams: Four hours is nothing. Do you know how long I was in labor with you? 36 hours! Danny Williams: Mm. Clara Williams: Not to mention, every Saturday, all those Little League tournaments. Remember those? Driving all over the tri-state area? I sacrificed for you. So man up and pretend that we're married, because I am not leaving here without that cruise - got it? (Clara flops down a plate with a sandwich on it in front of Danny) Danny Williams: Thanks, Ma. (Danny looks at the sandwich lifting up the top slice of bread) Danny Williams: It's, uh it's an interesting, um sandwich there, Ma. There's no, uh, there's no condiments.. no mustard, no mayo. You didn't, uh, cut off the crust, like you know I like. Ma? (Clara is sitting on the couch and ignores Danny) Danny Williams: I see. You're, uh, you're upset with me 'cause I blew the, uh, cruise tickets and now you're giving me the silent treatment, right? Clara Williams: Just stealing a page out of your playbook, sweetheart. Danny Williams: What.. what does that mean? Clara Williams: Well, when you were growing up and I did something that you didn't like, you froze me out. Danny Williams: Right. I-I mean, I was a little child. You're an adult woman. It's very mature, though. Clara Williams: Yes, well, how does it feel? Danny Williams: How does it feel? I don't know. Definitely doesn't taste good, though. Trivia * Jorge Garcia is credited, but does not appear. |- |Hanna Walker |Malia Bautista |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Neil Palea |Joe Egender |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jason Kang |Chase Kim |FBI Agent |- |Stuart |Jordan Segundo |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)